I See Dead People
by Kisakomomoko-chan
Summary: What if Sakura had a Secret a Deep Dark Secret,What if ... What if... What if she could see Dead People!, does that make her life easier or harder?, Read to Find out! Pairing's: SakuraOC SasukeIno NarutoHinata LeeGaara KakashiIruka OCOC


Author: Kisakomomoko-chan

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO YOU LAWYER'S LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!

_Italic: 'thoughts'_

**Bold: " dead people talking "**

_**Bold+Italic: " Sakura talking to the dead"**_

Normal: "talking"

! Opening Chapter !

! Sakura's POV !11

"**Sakura its 12:00 PM Your friends are going to be wondering where you are!"**

"zzzzzzz"

"**SAKURA!"**

"zzzzzzzzz"

I pretend I'm asleep I'm hoping he goes away but when I get hit with a pillow I sit straight up and look at the ghostly figure

"What? What? I'm up I'm up!"

"**Sakura its time to get up your team and probably your teacher is waiting for you!"**

" alright alright Haku I'm getting up just give me a minute"

I slowly go back down to my pillow but I feel it move out from under me I roll off my twin sized bed and look at the ghostly figure with a pink Kimono on

"**no Sakura I'm not going to give you a minute you get up right now!"**

" **_Haku you forgot what Kakashi does didn't you, he's always late, so it shouldn't matter if I'm a little bit late."_**

" **Sakura… its Saturday…you don't go to training on Saturday's remember?"**

I see his once frown go into a smile and then a grin I quickly look at the clock and see that's its only 12:01 PM I give Haku a death glare and go to my bathroom I take a quick shower and get out,

my clothes are already on my bed a red T-shirt that had words on it this is what it said " POOF you're gone!" with a pair of black baggy pant's and a black neck choker, just my usual Black Ninja Sandals,

my Ninja Forehead protector but I didn't wear it instead I just put on a bracelet with the Leaf Symbol on it its better then the Forehead protector, I get all my stuff and leave a note with a lot of colorful words on it, when I'm done dressing and packing for my moms apartment, Haku walks through the door, he tells me my dad and step mom have gone to work I get up and open my door walk down the stairs and go outside,

I bet your all wondering why I'm avoiding my Dad and my step-monster well I never did like them well there's a woman named Vicky from America and my Dad divorced my mom, Vicky and him got married the month after I'm really just staying with him for one night my mom lives on the other side of Konoha at least 1mile from the bridge its easier to get to the bridge from my mom's apartment its really nice but my dad lives 17 miles away from the bridge so when I have to go there on Saturday's I shout colorful word's to the world to let my dad know I hate him and his Icky-Vicky-#$! Well enough about that,

right now I'm at the "Yamanaka Flower Shop" why you ask well I'm going to buy flower's for my best friend Sakina Shobetsu I bet your wondering why would I buy flower's for my best friend well today is her and Kazuma Ishimaru's Anniversary I got Lilac's, Lillie's and Daffodil's –did I spell that right?- ,

I walk out of the flower shop sighing in relief Ino's mom said that Ino was with Sasuke yeah her and him got together and Naruto and Hinata got together to and Tenten with Neji and Gaara with Lee and Shikamaru found this girl on Anime-Date's it's a website that matches you with a person well you know what i mean a/n: Anime Dates is a real website my older sister Alisha is thinking about going on there,

well I'm the only one Single from everyone I know really! I just haven't met that boy or girl yet yes people I'm bi….., right now I'm at Neko Café it's a Anime Café but all the anime girl have cat tails and stuff, I don't know what to do I'm sitting at a both at the corner of the right that had a bamboo screen at the door for privacy its all covered and I already called Sakina on my cellphone she'll be over in a couple of minute's she's really nice we met at when she reviewed one of my story's and well when we were meeting in real life my friend Kazuma came in and when there eye's locked onto each other's they had heart's everywhere when they did that I was thinking Lee was around here with Gaara somewhere,………… so I'm alone well not alone I'll get to the point of the story…..I.CAN.SEE.DEAD.PEOPLE!...well only people that I've seen die which is weird but it was at least 7 months ago that I found out that I could see people that I've seen die but I'm the only one that can hear them, see them, and talk to them its like a curse but why me that's what I'm askin.

"**Sakura, are you okay?".**

" _**yeah I'm alright"**_

" **well you haven't said a thing since we left the apartment so I was just worried"**

Me and Haku have become good friend's now since we know a lot about each other now, we got into a fight when It was the first time we were together but things have been going good since then,

" Sasuke-kun! Oh your such a joker!"

I open a little slit of the curtain and look out of it none could see my eye not even them it was Sasuke and Ino they were walking into this Café I sigh I knew that Ino knew I was here she was just gonna rub it in my face that she has Sasuke and when I ignore her she's going to start fighting with me but I just run out of there no tears ever leave my eyes and I don't regret it but before I always run I always at least kick her in the stomach…. Right now I'm grinning the fun is about to begin.

... End Chapter ...

Sorry that this chapter was kinda short but I'm tired, I've got a headache and the Dell Computer repair men may come tomorrow I must go to sleep now before my mom wakes and to check up on me and sorry Sakura's Hope I'm using Sakina is that alright? And yes I know this chapter isn't very understandable but the next chapter will be, Well gtg bye!


End file.
